


Afterlife

by fatso_s_sister



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Секс в транспорте, минет, множественные оргазмы, нецензурная лексика, секс в публичных местах, фроттаж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister
Summary: Ви и Джеки пришли в "Afterlife", чтобы отпраздновать успешное дело. И какая нормальная гулянка может обойтись без дешёвой выпивки и грязных танцев?
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afterlife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140242) by [CyberpunkThot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot). 



Джеки и Ви прохлаждались за дальним столиком в «Afterlife», наслаждаясь вечером и деньгами, которые они получили за работу для Дешона. Джеки уже прикончил несколько бутылок пива, пока Ви придирчиво изучал коктейльное меню, жалуясь на ужасную горечь своего последнего напитка, которая, впрочем, не помешала ему его допить. Оба наёмника чувствовали приятную легкость в теле от выпитого, а ведь ночь ещё только начиналась.

Ви пододвинул к Джеки свой пустой бокал и крайне жалобно протянул: «Ну же, теперь твоя очередь идти за выпивкой». Затем в подкрепление своих слов он ободряюще похлопал его по бедру. Джеки схватил бокал и, проворчав что-то себе под нос, вышел из-за столика.

Ви сильно вытянул шею чтобы увидеть, как его друг идет к бару. Ему всегда нравилось тусоваться с Джеки, который, ко всему прочему, отлично умел пить и сейчас этот навык был особенно полезен, так как их попойка рискует затянуться на несколько дней, как и в прошлый раз. Но в подобных гулянках был один минус – его напарник как магнитом притягивал к себе других посетителей бара.

Как бы то ни было, Джеки был волен делать всё, что ему нравиться, но разве он не принадлежал к банде Валентино? Ви не смог этого вспомнить, но её члены славились приверженностью традициям, хотя он пару раз видел Джеки с мужчинами. Так почему же он в упор не замечает всех тех намеков, которые посылает ему Ви? Наверное, единственное верное решение в этой ситуации – проявить настойчивость и упорство. 

Даже из своего угла Ви мог видеть женщину, стоящую слишком близко к его другу. Она была довольно привлекательной, длинные темные волосы спускались до талии и ее платье выставляло на обозрение всё, что только можно. Женщина кокетливо гладила сильную руку, прижимаясь ещё ближе. Возможно, она таким образом просто пыталась получить бесплатный коктейль, или, быть может, рассчитывала на что-то большее. Ви продолжал вытягивать шею, силясь понять, как на это реагирует Джеки, но женщина, схватив его за руку, утащила его прочь из поля зрения Ви. 

Понимая, что своего напитка он, по всей видимости, в ближайшее время не дождётся, мужчина решил сходить за ним самостоятельно. Столик, скорее всего, к его возвращению уже займут, но он всё равно собирался пойти танцевать. К барной стойке было так просто не пробиться, так как всё прибывающие посетители первым делом старались обеспечить себя выпивкой. Остановившись в нескольких метрах от места, где находился Джеки со своей подружкой, Ви попытался привлечь внимание бармена.

Он продолжал кидать мимолетные взгляды на Джеки, но вид того, как он обжимается со случайной знакомой, заставил Ви почувствовать неприятный холодок, не имея на то никаких веских оснований. Мрачно размышляя о том, стоит ли ему отказаться от всяких притязаний на Джеки, который явно не был в нём заинтересован, Ви почувствовал, как желание веселиться покидает его. Может, стоит вернуться в свою квартиру и снять кого-нибудь на ночь? Ему такое не впервой.

\- Ты выглядишь как человек, которому нужна компания, - словно чувствуя дилемму Ви, к нему подошел высокий незнакомец с ярко-синими волосами и точеным подбородком. Он явно хотел себе кого-нибудь подцепить, а Ви был не прочь отвлечься.

\- Очень даже может быть, но с чего ты взял, что именно твоя? – поддразнивание было неплохой прелюдией, настраивающей на правильный лад. Интересно, Джеки считает также? В любом случае, Ви подумает об этом позже. Развернувшись к незнакомцу, Ви с деланым равнодушием посмотрел на него, стараясь ничем не выдать свою заинтересованность.

\- Обещаю, детка, мы хорошо проведем время, - на его талию опустилась рука, притягивая Ви ближе. Игриво подмигнув, незнакомец опустил руку ниже и огладил задницу Ви. Ви подался на встречу прикосновению, с удовольствием замечая, как незнакомец сильно сжал пальцами ягодицы, но он не собирался так быстро сдаваться.

Наклонившись к уху своего нового друга, Ви вызывающе прошептал: «Пожалуй поверю тебе, красавчик. Но почему бы нам сначала не выпить пару шотов?» Для одноразового перепихона в баре со случайным партнером он всё еще был слишком трезв.

Оглянувшись назад, чтобы посмотреть, продолжает ли Джеки флиртовать с той женщиной, Ви наткнулся на его пристальный взгляд. Значит он видел, что Ви собирается развлечься с другим парнем? Что ж, надо показать Джеки, какую возможность он упустил.

Синеволосый мужчина, похоже, тоже был не против выпить. Он уже подозвал барменшу, но не успел озвучить заказ, как Ви прижался к нему: «Как насчёт текилы с тела?» Ви вопросительно посмотрел на незнакомца, который, казалось, был немного шокирован этим предложением. 

Но стоит отдать ему должное, он быстро нашелся: «Мне нравиться, как это звучит», -ответил незнакомец, жадно оглядывая всё еще одетое тело. Ви легко коснулся губами его щеки, после чего залез на стойку. Привыкшая к подобным выходкам посетителей барменша даже не удостоила его взглядом. Ви жестом подозвал её и озвучил свой заказ: всё, для текилы без рук. Получив кредиты, барменша достала всё необходимое для шоу: текилу, соль и небольшую миску с дольками лайма. Похоже, к огромному неудовольствию его спутницы, это привлекло внимание Джеки, и Ви было интересно посмотреть, как далеко он сможет завести своего друга.

Откинувшись на стойку и задрав футболку, оголяя торс, Ви посыпал солью свой четко выраженный пресс, в то время как барменша наливала текилу в его пупок. Не успел он зажать лайм в зубах, как его новый знакомый подался вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними.

Вокруг них собралась небольшая толпа желавших посмотреть, что происходит. Ви любил находиться в центре внимания, и случайные зрители его не смущали. Где-то на периферии зрения он увидел Джеки, заинтересованного смотрящего в его сторону. «Это хорошо, - подумал Ви».

\- Не волнуйся, детка, я буду нежным, - незнакомец подмигнул Ви, прежде чем провести языком длинную линию на его животе, пробуя соль на вкус. Ви опустил руку на синеволосый затылок, показывая, что ему всё нравится. Незнакомец опустился ниже, коротко касаясь дорожки мягких волос под пупком, затем, вернувшись назад, погрузил язык в текилу. Он сжал губы вокруг пупка Ви и всосал жидкость. Ви издал стон, слишком тихий, чтобы его можно было услышать за грохотом музыки. 

Допив остатки текилы, незнакомец, снова лизнув живот Ви, погладил его по груди. Подняв голову, он припал к губам Ви, выталкивая у него изо рта дольку лайма и заменяя её своим языком. Не ожидавший такой прыти Ви на мгновение растерялся, но уже через секунду он углубил поцелуй, даже чересчур активно посасывая чужой язык, и крепче сжал руку в волосах партнёра. Ви прижался к незнакомцу так, чтобы чувствовать его тело обнаженной кожей. Теперь он уже практически лежал на Ви, и это было приятнее, чем он изначально предполагал. Публика разразилась подбадривающими крикам, в то время как Ви наслаждался каждой секундой славы.

Внезапно ощущение тяжести чужого тела пропало, как и язык изо рта. Ви открыл глаза, которые рефлекторно прикрыл, стоило им начать целоваться, и увидел, что незнакомца с него стащил никто иной, как Джеки. Господи, он действительно приревновал? Или просто не хотел, чтобы его друг сосался с незнакомцем? Это вряд ли. Ви никогда не заботился о том, чтобы сохранять свою личную жизнь в тайне, и Джеки пару раз случайно видел, как он трахался с партнерами на один раз, и ему было всё равно…или нет? 

Джеки держал незнакомца за шиворот: 

\- Ха, я покажу тебе, как это делается, gancho!- и что дальше? Ви не понимал, что задумал Джеки. Неужели он хочет тоже выпить с его тела? Это было даже больше чем то, на что он рассчитывал, устраивая это представление.

\- Готовься, ese, - Джеки опустил тяжелую ладонь на плечо Ви, вынуждая того лечь, и, одновременно с этим откидывая незнакомца куда-то в толпу.

Синеволосый парень тотчас скрылся, мгновенно отступая перед более сильным конкурентом, рассудив, что перепихон со случайным парнем из клубе не стоит такой возни. Джеки определенно получит свою дозу шуток про кайфоломство, но сейчас Ви было не до смеха. Он хотел было оттолкнуть Джеки: поддразнивания — это конечно хорошо, но не заходит ли его друг слишком далеко? Он по-прежнему хотел Джеки, но после месяцев игнорирования любых намёков с его стороны, действия Джеки скорее настораживали, чем возбуждали.

\- Да ладно тебе, Ви, не ты ли сам это начал? Расслабься и получай удовольствие, - затем Джеки подмигнул ему и, черт возьми, от этого нехитрого жеста внутри Ви что-то екнуло. Он сдался и откинулся на стойку, всё ещё не до конца веря в то, что это произойдет на самом деле. Ви многие недели представлял, как будут ощущаться губы Джеки на теле, и его ладони предательски взмокли. Он нервничал? Как ему себя вести? Открыто показать свою заинтересованность или изобразить безразличие?

Ви не успел прийти в своих раздумьях к выводу, что единственное правильное решение – это сбежать, как Джеки ласково огладил его грудь, попутно посыпая солью его живот. Это было совсем непохоже на то, как до него дотрагивался незнакомец: в этот раз ощущения были в разы острее и интимнее. Он уже чувствовал, как начинает дрожать от возбуждения, угрожая пролить текилу, а ведь Джеки ничего толком не сделал.

\- Полегче, Ви, иначе мне нечего будет пить, - сильные руку прижали его бедра к стойке, не давая дернуться лишний раз, в то время как губы Джеки сомкнулись вокруг пупка, выпивая все до последней капли. Подняв голову, он посмотрел Ви в глаза и медленно облизнул губы. Ви не сдержал разбитого стона, понимая, что его член болезненно дернулся в штанах. Черт возьми, он никогда не думал, что сможет завестись от простого боди-шота. Небольшое собрание вокруг них разразилось аплодисментами, явно довольное действиями крупного мужчины.

Ви отвел взгляд, не в силах смотреть, на облизывающегося Джеки. Заметив это, он самодовольно усмехнулся и продолжил прокладывать влажную дорожку вниз по животу, прослеживая языком каждый изгиб хорошо сложенного тела. Ви резко вскрикнул, почувствовав, что Джеки сильно укусил его чуть пониже грудной клетки. Несколько подбадривающих возгласов от ближайших наблюдателей, но он не обратил на них никакого внимания. Зачем Джеки это сделал? Ви знал, что его предыдущий партнер оставил на его теле пару засосов, но это было почти неделю назад. Неужели Джеки их заметил и почувствовал…что-то? Ви в этом не был уверен, да и сейчас, когда он чувствовал на себе руки и губы Джеки, ему было не до размышлений.

Скользя ладонями выше, Джеки чуть сжал огрубевшими пальцами соски Ви, вырывая у него пораженный возглас. Решив дольше не задерживаться на груди, Джеки склонился к лицу своего друга, и Ви невольно задержал дыхание. Вот и всё, наконец-то человек, в которого он давно влюблен, поцелует его. Ви положил голову на стойку, и, расслабив челюсть, закрыл глаза. Он почувствовал, как Джеки вынул у него изо рта лаймовый клин, а потом услышал, как он высасывает его. Ви открыл глаза и увидел, как Джеки с триумфальной ухмылкой бросает лишенный мякоти лайм барную стойку.

\- Вот как надо это делать! – Джеки выпрямился, на его губах по-прежнему играла самодовольная улыбка. Шумная толпа, все это время окружавшая их, разразилась бурными аплодисментами. Ви понимал, что Джеки делал это ради того, чтобы доказать своё превосходство над синеволосым незнакомцем, которого уже даже не было поблизости. Чувствуя неловкость из-за того, что ситуация немного вышла из-под контроля, Ви развернулся и сел. Затем он торопливо одернул футболку и, спрыгнув вниз, попытался прийти в себя.

\- Ты в порядке, ese? – Джеки перестал упиваться своей победой и на его лице появилось обеспокоенное выражение, стоило ему посмотреть на Ви. 

\- В полном, - соврал он, чувствуя, что ему становиться жарко не только от возбуждения, но и от резко накатившего чувства стыда. Ви надеялся, что Джеки не заметил его полувставший член. - Выходит, ты теперь должен мне два напитка! – Ви шутливо ткнул его пальцем в грудь.

\- Эй, ты же знаешь, что за мной не заржавеет, - Джеки со смехом поднял руки, сдаваясь. Ви облокотился на стойку и подозвал барменшу.

\- Думаю, несколько раундов настоящих шотов загладят мою вину. – Ви покосился на своего друга и попросил принести шесть шотов водки. Барменша протянула к нему руку, ожидая оплаты, но Ви только кивнул в сторону Джеки. 

Покачав головой, Джеки достал из внутреннего кармана куртки кредитку: 

\- Теперь мы в расчете, да?

\- Возможно, - Ви передал одну стопку Джеки, - смотря как пойдёт! – и залпом осушил свою. С грохотом опустив стопку, он тотчас потянулся к следующий, не обращая внимания, поспевает ли за ним Джеки. 

Перед Ви стояли три перевернутых стопки, и он, довольный собой, утер рот тыльной стороной ладони. В голове снова приятно зашумело, и покосившись на Джеки, он увидел, что его друг тоже справился со своей выпивкой. Джеки выгнул бровь, с вызовом смотря на него. Ви был не против выпить ещё, но он знал, что никакое количество спиртного не сотрет у него из памяти позорный боди-шот с другом. Стоило ему только об этом подумать, как Ви почувствовал приятное напряжение внизу живота. Ему надо отвлечься.

Музыка была громкой, и Ви наслаждался басами, пробирающими его тело прямо до костей. Танцпол казался причудливым живым существом, движущимся в такт музыке. Ви хотел танцевать, хотел наконец отпустить себя и выкинуть все ненужные мысли из головы.

Джеки настолько самозабвенно рассказывал о новых улучшениях для своей машины, попутно критикуя манеру вождения Ви, что не сразу заметил, как его вытащили на танцпол, что было не самой легкой задачей, учитывая их разницу в габаритах. Ви был крепким мужчиной ростом в добрые шесть футов, но Джеки был куда массивнее его и притом выше на целых восемь дюймов.

Остановившись посреди зала, Ви, глупо ухмыляясь, повернулся к другу. Возможно, Джеки поторопил события, когда вмешался в его представление, но Ви вновь обрел уверенность в себе и был полон решимости завести его настолько далеко, насколько это возможно. Может, даже до такой степени, что Джеки перестанет себя сдерживать и просто зажмёт его в ближайшем углу. Наверное, в этих размышлениях были отчасти виноваты шесть шотов водки. Ну и ладно, риск – дело благородное.

Он привстал на цыпочки, задевая губами ухо Джеки, чтобы он услышал его среди грохочущей музыки: «Ну же, Джек, расслабься и получай удовольствие!» С этими словами Ви отступил назад, чувствуя, как музыка проходит через его тело.

Он закрыл глаза и начал покачивать бедрами в такт музыке. Ви танцевал для себя, пытаясь отрешиться от навязчивых мыслей, но, если бы ему удалось таким соблазнить одного конкретного наемника, он не стал бы возражать.

Как бы то ни было, его танец привлек внимание не только вышеупомянутого убийцы, но также нескольких других посетителей клуба. Ви не обратил на них внимания, полностью отдавшись музыке. Неожиданно он почувствовал, как к его спине прижалось чьё-то горячее тело. Обернувшись назад, Ви, к величайшему удивлению, обнаружил своего недавнего знакомого. 

Он не ожидал, что синеволосый мужчина вернется и попытается снова уложить его в постель. От того, как он двигался за его спиной, Ви снова стало жарко. Он подался назад и почувствовал, как твердый член потёрся об его задницу. Застонав от обещания большего, Ви откинул голову на плечо незнакомца: тот незамедлительно прижался губами к пульсирующей жилке на его шее, попутно запуская руки под футболку Ви, оглаживая обнаженную кожу, всё еще немного липкую после боди-шотов.

Внезапно Ви был вырван из своего маленького мирка, и второй раз за вечер тело позади него исчезло. Он почувствовал, как большая рука опустилась на затылок, а сзади к нему прижался его большой друг. Ви потрясенно поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джеки. Это был уже второй раз, когда он вмешивался, стоило потенциальному партнеру приблизиться к Ви. Неужели Джеки ревновал? О, если это так, то не грех будет этим воспользоваться.

\- Держи свою маленькую сучку при себе, если не хочешь, чтобы он танцевал с кем-то ещё! – синеволосый мужчина выплюнул эти слова, злобно смотря на Джеки. Он не повелся на провокацию и спокойно посмотрел на незнакомца. Мужчина, понимая, что ему теперь здесь точно ничего не светит, ушел прочь. Он, наверное, думал, что его использовали в какой-то странной игре? Мысль, что заинтересованные в нём люди не получают желаемого, так как он уже принадлежит Джеки, была невероятно возбуждающей. Хотя, строго говоря, Ви не являлся его партнером, чтобы он мог заявлять на него права. Но это пока.

Джеки хотел было отстраниться от Ви, но у того были другие планы. Если Джеки не хочет, чтобы он трахался с незнакомцем, ему придётся трахнуть Ви самостоятельно. Он успел схватить Джеки за руки и притянул его к себе. Почти касаясь губами ушной раковины, Ви тихо произнёс: 

\- Если ты хочешь потанцевать со мной, достаточно просто попросить.

Джеки, казалось, был озадачен настолько очевидной попыткой соблазнения, и Ви понял, что это его шанс. Он обвил руками шею Джеки, и, прижимаясь ещё ближе, невыносимо медленно потёрся о него бедрами, пытаясь заставить его двигаться.

Справившись с удивлением, Джеки удобно устроил свои большие ладони на бёдрах партнера по танцу, притягивая его к себе. Ви с восторгом ловил каждое движение, извиваясь в крепких руках и ещё сильнее прижимаясь к выпуклости на штанах Джеки.

Вдохновленный такой реакцией, Ви положил руку ему на плечо и, схватив Джеки за заднюю часть шеи, прогнулся в спине, снова потираясь о него всем телом. Член Джеки ощущался большим даже через плотную ткань штанов, и Ви не смог удержаться от наибанальнейшей в данной ситуации шутки.

\- Это пистолет, или ты тебе настолько нравится наш танец? – голос Ви дрожал от едва сдерживаемого возбуждения. Вместо ответа Джеки со стоном запустил ладони под куртку Ви, нетерпеливо оглаживая подтянутое тело, прежде чем переместить руки обратно на бедра и замереть. Заскулив от разочарования, Ви попытался снова потереться о своего спутника, но горячее дыхание на затылке заставило его остановиться.

\- Спокойно, ese, такое приятное дело не терпит спешки, - пока Джеки говорил это, его рука незаметно опустилась ниже и легко сжала бугор на брюках Ви, выбивая этим нехитрым действием у него из легких весь воздух. Это был первый раз, когда Джеки дотронулся до него таким образом, и Ви понял, что сегодня удача на его стороне. Теперь не было никаких сомнений в том, что Джеки знал, что он заинтересован в нем. Ви попытался толкнуться в ласкающую его член ладонь, как её снова убрали. Джеки положил руку ему на плечо и развернул к себе.

Теперь, стоя лицом друг другу, Ви, осторожно касаясь пальцами, проследил стыки имплантов на лице Джеки. Это не сон. Он должен был рискнуть, хотя мысль о том, что Джеки оттолкнет его, вызывала ужас. Но если бы ему были неприятны прикосновения Ви, то он не позволил бы им зайти так далеко, так ведь? Продолжая испытывать судьбу, он, посмотрев в широко распахнутые глаза напротив, подался вперед и прижался губами ко рту своего партнера. Джеки ухмыльнулся и ответил, превращая простое касание губ в глубокий и страстный поцелуй. Ви не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле, но ему ли жаловаться? Позволив Джеки вести в поцелуе, он, не желая показывать что так просто сдался, пару раз ощутимо сжал зубами его нижнюю губу, но потом, словно извиняясь, провел по месту укуса языком. 

\- По-твоему, это похоже на пистолет, novio ? – Джеки отнял руку Ви от своей щеки и прижал ее к своему члену. 

Ви громко застонал, как и от ощущения горячей плоти под своими пальцами, так и от жаркого шепота Джеки. Черт, его член был просто огромен! Несколько посетителей клуба посмотрели на них, но ничего не сказали. Стремясь доставить удовольствие своему другу, он сжал пальцы, с наслаждением вслушиваясь в рваный стон Джеки. Джеки крепко ухватил Ви за зад, с явным наслаждением сжимая упругие половинки. Ви много работал, чтобы держать себя в форме, и он был доволен, что его усилия с лихвой окупились: Джеки понравилась его задница, которая, к слову, когда ее не обтягивает джинсовая ткань, смотрится ещё лучше.

Потерявшись в чувственной дымке, Ви положил руку на живот Джеки, дразняще медленно поглаживая кожу над поясом штанов. Ему не терпелось познакомиться с членом Джеки поближе, и он из последних сил сдерживался. Другой рукой Ви обхватил Джеки за шею, пытаясь устоять на подгибающихся ногах, и мягко поглаживал короткие волосы на его затылке.

С каждой секундой Джеки становился всё смелее и нетерпеливее, переводя поцелуй на новый уровень. Ви чувствовал привкус водки и сигарет на языке Джеки, и от этого кружилась голова.

Джеки переместил руки с задницы Ви на его поясницу, задирая футболку. Ощущать грубые ладони на своей обнаженной коже оказалось даже лучше, чем он себе представлял. Джеки постепенно спускался ниже, пока его ладони не остановились на свободном поясе джинсов Ви (он находил ремни слишком неудобными и тяжелыми, чтобы носить их постоянно). Ему хотелось, чтобы Джеки опустил руки ниже, и он приглашающе повел бедрами: Джеки понял намёк и запустил ладони ему в штаны. Ви застонал от дразнящих прикосновений теплых рук к своей голой заднице.

\- Предусмотрительно оставил бельё дома, а, Ви? – спросил Джеки, на секунду отрываясь от его губ.

Вместо ответа Ви с хриплым смешком уткнулся лицом в шею Джеки, прикусывая солоноватую от пота кожу. Чувствовать на себе грубые ладони – ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение, и он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Джинсовая ткань не давала Джеки двигаться свободно, но он всё же сумел прижать палец к его отверстию. 

\- Черт, - выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы Ви и подался назад, поощряя Джеки к дальнейшим действиям, в то же время пытаясь забраться пальцами ему в штаны.

Однако на проверку это оказалось не так просто из-за мешающейся пряжки, так что Ви ещё больше утвердился в своей неприязни к ремням. Он опустил обе руки, стараясь расстегнуть его, но ничего не получалось. Не выдержав, Джеки перехватил руки Ви и закинул их обратно себе на шею.

\- Полегче, novio, у нас вся ночь ещё впереди, - Джеки легко прикусил его ухо и затем, понизив голос, прошептал: -Ты думаешь, что я не заметил, как ты ведешь себя в моём присутствии? – Ви судорожно выдохнул. Если бы он только знал, что Джеки умеет вести грязные разговорчики, то попытался бы залезть к нему в штаны намного раньше.

Они по-прежнему стояли в центре танцпола, но происходящее вокруг их не сильно заботило.

\- Я заметил, как ты покачиваешь бедрами, когда думаешь, что я смотрю на тебя. И как ты склоняешься над столом, приглашающе оттопыривая задницу. – слова Джеки отозвались внизу живота предвкушающей тяжестью, хотя он даже не сказал ничего особенно грязного. – Хочешь почувствовать меня внутри? – он чуть сильнее надавил пальцем на плотное колечко мышц, - Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и примешь мой член в себя, не так ли? – Ви застонал, чувствуя, что ещё одно прикосновение - и он кончит. Однако, будто почувствовав быструю развязку, Джеки вынул руку из его штанов.

Ви всхлипнул от потери контакта и собрался было возразить, когда Джеки снова заговорил: «Настолько не терпится, а?» Несмотря на то, что он пытался выглядеть насмешливым, Ви понял, что Джеки тоже едва сдерживается, поэтому он взял инициативу на себя. Он схватил Джеки за руку и повел его через танцпол к заднему коридору, который вёл к туалетам.

\- Тогда предлагаю продолжить вечеринку где-нибудь наедине, - Ви оглянулся через плечо и, ухмыльнувшись, подмигнул Джеки. В клубах всегда есть специальные места, в которых можно за определенную плату уединиться, и «Afterlife» не был исключением. Но Ви не был бы собой, если бы решил пойти легким путём.


	2. Chapter 2

Открыв дверь мужского туалета, Ви увидел, что там полно народу. Ну разумеется. У зеркал столпились люди, пытающиеся привести в порядок одежду и волосы с таким видом, будто не они минуту назад трахались в общественном сортире; в углу несколько парней по очереди курили косяк. Это было не то, на что рассчитывал Ви, приходя сюда. Джеки молча стоял позади него, ожидая, что он собирается теперь делать.

Схватив Джеки за руку, Ви вытащил его в обратно в коридор и, не скрывая своего раздражения, начал обдумывать другие варианты. Снять отдельную комнату, забиться где-нибудь в переулке или сразу поехать к нему… Джеки смотрел, как он отчаянно кусает губы, пытаясь придумать, что делать дальше, и не удержался от комментария: - Знаешь, ese, ты такой милый, когда расстраиваешься.

Повернувшись лицом к своему напарнику, Ви жарко выдохнул: - О, я покажу тебе, какой я «милый», - тут он заметил неприметную дверь, табличка на которой гласила «Служебное помещение», и панель доступа сбоку. Скорее всего, заперто. – Но можешь быть уверен, я не привык долго раскисать. 

Ви вновь сжал Джеки через штаны, вырывая у него хриплый стон. Толкнув его к двери, Ви тесно прижался к нему, не оставляя и миллиметра между их телами, и, схватив Джеки за отвороты куртки, притянул к себе, жестко впиваясь в его губы.

Джеки опустил ладони на талию Ви и охотно ответил на поцелуй, нетерпеливо посасывая хозяйничающий у него во рту язык. Он так увлекся, что не сразу понял, когда Ви успел взломать замок и затолкать их в подсобку.

Ви оторвался от губ явно не ожидавшего от него такой прыти Джеки и захлопнул за ними дверь. 

– Видишь, здесь нас никто не побеспокоит. Так что теперь мы действительно можем повеселиться, - недвусмысленно протянул Ви, похабно ухмыляясь.

Они находились в маленькой, тускло освещённой комнате, которая была предназначена для хранения инвентаря для уборки и чистящих средств. Места немного, но им хватит и этого. Торопливо скинув куртку, Ви опустился на колени. Фантазия о том, как он отсасывает Джеки, была одной из его самых любимых. И вот наконец он собирается претворить её в жизнь. Если бы он мог связно говорить в этот момент, то он бы обязательно сказал, что умер и попал в Рай. Вспышка наслаждения прошила тело Ви, стоило ему прижаться щекой к паху Джеки. Большая рука опустилась на его затылок и ободряюще погладила по волосам. Ви незаметно поцеловал растущую выпуклость и схватил руками пряжку на его штанах, пытаясь расстегнуть ее. 

\- Давай лучше я, - Джеки решил сжалиться над Ви, который такими темпами скорее оторвет ему член, чем снимет ремень, и быстро принялся за пряжку. Как только она поддалась, Ви нетерпеливо оттолкнул руки Джеки и поспешно расстегнул ширинку, желая продолжить начатое. Он проследил губами очертания члена, всё еще спрятанного под темной тканью боксеров, прежде чем приспустить их, освобождая напряженный орган. 

Ви мысленно чертыхнулся: необрезанный, толстый, длинной больше среднего, но между тем абсолютно пропорциональный – такой красивый член он ещё не видел, и как же ему хотелось поскорее его попробовать. Для начала Ви обхватил пальцами основание члена и поцеловал головку, уделяя ей то внимание, которое она заслуживает. Джеки одобрительно мурлыкнул и сильнее зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Не отрываясь от своего занятия, Ви посмотрел на Джеки снизу вверх и подмигнул, с силой проводя пальцами по всей длине.

Ви размазал предэякулянт по члену Джеки и сделал несколько дразнящих движений. Сдвинув крайнюю плоть, он на пробу лизнул крупную головку и, убедившись, что всё в порядке, медленно вобрал её в рот. Джеки откинул голову назад и протяжно застонал; Ви пришлось сжать пальцами яйца, чтоб не кончить в этот же момент. Хватка в волосах стала болезненной, и Ви остановился, с насмешкой поднимая взгляд на Джеки.

\- Радуешься раньше времени, novio? – нарочито вкрадчивым, пробирающим до мурашек голосом спросил он, - Ты ещё не до конца выполнил свою работу, - с этими словами Джеки толкнулся глубже, почти до самой глотки. Ви чуть было не поперхнулся от неожиданности, и Джеки, осознав поспешность своих действий, подался назад, тем самым давая ему возможность прийти в себя. Однако Ви не нуждался в поблажках. Он немного сменил позу и притянул Джеки к себе за бедра, предлагая ему трахнуть себя в рот. 

Одного взгляда на непристойно порозовевшие губы, растянутые вокруг его члена, было достаточно, чтобы Джеки повело. Но он, не смотря на своё возбуждение, неплохо себя контролировал и не хотел наступать на те же грабли, поэтому он начал с медленного ритма, тем самым давая возможность Ви подстроится под его движения и самому контролировать весь процесс. Видя неуверенность своего друга, Ви игриво подмигнул ему и расслабил горло. Джеки не надо было просить дважды: он опустил обе руки ему на затылок, удерживая на месте, и начал вдалбливаться в его рот, задавая свой темп. Каждое его движение становилось все более быстрым и требовательным; против воли на глазах Ви выступили слезы, но он наслаждался каждой секундой этого действия.

Ви нравилось, как Джеки вколачивается в его рот, но собственное напряжение давало о себе знать. Он опустил руку, чтобы помочь себе, но резкий толчок заставил его остановиться.

\- Не так быстро, novio. Ты обязательно кончишь, но только тогда, когда я разрешу, - Джеки стер большим пальцем слезу с щеки Ви, и тот покорно вернул ладонь обратно на его бедро. Застонав от невозможности получить разрядку, Ви попытался скользнуть языком по члену Джеки, что оказалось невозможным, учитывая его толщину. 

\- Тебе это нравится, а? – срывающимся голосом протянул Джеки, не сбавляя темп. – Какой хороший мальчик… так старательно сосешь мой член, - Ви чуть слышно застонал от грубой похвалы, - Твой рот просто создан для того, чтобы ласкать меня… - вкус Джеки на языке, рука, тянущая его за волосы, прикосновение жесткой ткани к болезненно напряженному члену и отдаленный грохот музыки – всё это неумолимо толкало его к разрядке. Ему казалось, что ещё мгновение – и он кончит без рук, от одного только члена во рту.

\- Черт, я уже скоро… - Ви хотел попробовать Джеки, хотел, чтобы он кончил в его рот. Тем не менее, Джеки замедлил темп и хотел было отстраниться, но Ви усилил хватку на его бедрах, не давая этого сделать. Однако сильная рука жестко отстранила его.

\- Достаточно, Ви, - Джеки аккуратно вытер его блестящий от слюны подбородок, - мы же не хотим, чтобы всё закончилось, так толком и не начавшись, верно? – Ви был неприятно удивлен и даже не попытался скрыть разочарование, явно отразившееся на его лице. Но вдруг к его промежности прижался тяжелый ботинок, чье неожиданное прикосновение вырвало из него разбитый стон.

\- Похоже, тебе это нравится, novio, - Ви был на грани, происходящее было для него в новинку и всё так разительно отличалось от всего, чем он занимался раньше (наверное дело в том, что обычно процесс контролировал именно Ви), но между тем это нельзя было назвать неприятным. Он подался на встречу ботинку Джеки, и тот, вместо того чтобы убрать ногу, лишь надавил сильнее. Задыхаясь от возбуждения, Ви, судорожно всхлипывая, начал рвано тереться о него.

Джеки неспешно ласкал себя, наблюдая за попытками Ви кончить, и, очевидно, наслаждался этим небольшим шоу. – Тебе это настолько нравится? Собираешься кончить от моего ботинка? – Ви кивнул, не в силах хоть что-нибудь сказать, - Тогда давай, покажи мне, насколько ты отчаялся. – он сильнее надавил на стоящий колом член Ви. – Кончи для меня!

Каждое слово отдавалось болезненной пульсацией в члене, и Ви позорно кончил по команде Джеки, отчаянно выкрикнув его имя. – Черт бы тебя подрал, Джек… - прошептал Ви и обессиленно уронил голову на грудь. В штанах было липко, но сейчас это его мало беспокоило.

\- Твою мать, novio, ты сейчас чертовски красив, - Джеки продолжал надавливать на опавший член Ви, который после оргазма был особенно чувствительным, но стоило Ви попытаться оттолкнуть его ногу, он сразу подчинился.

Немного придя в себя, Ви поднял голову и встретился взглядом со своим другом. Его глаза мерцали при слабом свете, и он явно выглядел довольным собой. – Не думай, что мы на этом закончим, - в подтверждение своих слов Джеки провел сочащимся смазкой членом по его щеке. Ви тихо застонал и с готовностью приоткрыл рот. – Нет, ese, в этот раз мы обойдемся без твоего чудесного ротика.

Джеки наклонился и, рывком подняв Ви с колен, будто он ничего не весил, поменял их местами. Ви был зажат между стеной и широкой грудью Джеки, подрагивая от того, как мускулистое бедро вклинилось между его разведённых ног. Да, он кончил совсем недавно, но Ви никогда не требовалось много времени, чтобы быть готовым к новому раунду, и этот раз не стал исключением: он снова почувствовал, как низ живота скручивает возбуждением. Он раздвинул ноги настолько широко, насколько ему позволяла не самая удобная поза, и вцепился пальцами в плечо друга.

\- Пожалуйста, Джек! Ты нужен мне! – Ви не был уверен, что когда-либо в своей жизни он настолько жаждал другого человека, и уж тем более он никогда не опускался до того, чтобы умолять о том, чтобы его трахнули.

\- Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь, - Джеки поймал зубами мочку уха Ви, заставляя того всхлипнуть от безысходности.

Ви изнывал от желания. Он было попытался открыть рот, чтобы сказать Джеки то, что он хотел услышать, как вдруг подавился воздухом: пальцы Джеки коснулись четко очерченных кубиков пресса. Он неспешно поднял руки выше и огладил его грудь, прежде чем посмотреть ему в глаза. – Черт, а у тебя просто отличные соски, - Ви извивался под пристальным взглядом своего друга, прижимаясь грудью к ласкающим его рукам и чуть заметно вздрагивая от холодного прикосновения колец, которыми были унизаны пальцы, к обнаженной коже. Джеки немного сдвинул руку и начал легонько массировать один из соков Ви между пальцами. – Ну же, скажи мне, что… - вторая рука опустилась вниз и сжала его бедро, - ты хочешь.

\- Черт ... блять, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Джек!

\- И как мне это сделать, если я даже не могу добраться до твоей culo?

Дерьмо, Джеки был прав. Ви попытался расстегнуть штаны, чья ткань казалась особенно грубой теперь, когда сперма внутри начала подсыхать. Но с прижимающимся к нему Джеки сделать это оказалось не так просто. Он наконец расстегнул пуговицу, как где-то по близости раздался шум, явно не имеющий ничего общего с грохочущей музыкой. Джеки резко замер, в то время как Ви, не обращая на это внимания, боролся со своими штанами. Звук повторился ближе, но Ви просто стянул с себя штаны и снова потянулся к члену Джеки.

Неожиданно Джеки отстранился от него. Разве ему не понравилось то, что он увидел? Ви расстроил его тем, что кончил раньше него? Но Джеки сам сказал ему это сделать. Может, он, наконец, потерял интерес к происходящему? Прежде чем Ви окончательно потеряться в своих мыслях, Джеки успел застегнуться и теперь пытался натянуть штаны обратно на Ви.

\- Что ты делаешь, здоровяк? А как же та часть, где ты меня трахаешь?! – растерянно спросил Ви, пытаясь удержать Джеки.

\- Терпение, novio, кто-то пытается войти, и мы же не хотим, чтобы они испортили всё веселье, не так ли? – Джеки успокаивающе погладил Ви через штаны, за что был вознагражден тихим стоном. Ви думал, что запер дверь довольно хорошо, но на практике всё оказалось совсем иначе. Джеки отодвинул Ви с прохода и схватил его за руку, приготовившись бежать, как только дверь откроется. 

Дверь распахнулась, и в её проёме показался озадаченный уборщик: -Эй, что вы здесь… - прежде чем он успел договорить, они выбежали обратно в коридор. Джеки проталкивался вместе со смеющимся другом сквозь толпу людей, и Ви, заметив женщину, что недавно клеилась к Джеки, шутливо отсалютовал ей, не дожидаясь ответной реакции. Они оба бежали до тех пор, пока не оказались в переулке рядом с клубом.

\- Это было весело, - сказал Ви, пытаясь отдышаться. Наслаждаясь прохладным воздухом на своей разгоряченной коже, он не сразу заметил приближение Джеки.

\- Тебе – может быть, - Джеки притянул его к себе, и Ви, улыбаясь как дурак, положил руки ему на плечи. – А мне – не особо, - он снял руку Ви с плеча, и прижал её к своему стоящему колом члену. – У меня сейчас яйца лопнут.

\- Ну, именно ты решил не кончать мне в рот, - поддразнил его Ви, и Джеки оттолкнул его назад, - хотя, старина, я знаю, как тебе помочь! – Ви снова сократил расстояние между ними и сжал Джеки через штаны. – Надеюсь, твоя машина припаркована рядом.

Отстранившись, Джеки усмехнулся и, кинув Ви забытую им ранее куртку, пошел вниз по улице. До этого момента Ви даже не вспомнил о том, что оставил её в подсобке, но он был рад, что Джеки забрал её. Накинув куртку на плечи, он бросился догонять идущего к машине Джеки.


	3. Chapter 3

Хотя автомобиль был припаркован в темной подворотне позади клуба, за те несколько часов, которые они провели в «Afterlife», не нашлось смельчаков, решивших покуситься на его целостность. 

Ви решил не спорить по поводу того, кто сядет за руль, ведь в этот раз он может повеселиться и на пассажирском сидении, подразнивая Джеки в течении всей поездки домой. Но не успел он открыть дверь, как сильное тело прижало его к машине, не давая пошевелиться. Ви явственно почувствовал трущийся о его задницу член.

Джеки хочет взять его прямо здесь? Ви был не против. Он уперся руками в крышу машины и, выгнув спину, подался на встречу уверенным толчкам. Джеки до синяков сжал пальцами его бедра и, рванув на себя, с громким стоном провел членом по ложбинке между ягодиц. Ви наслаждался каждым оброненным Джеки стоном, но ему было этого мало. Он хотел, чтобы Джеки наконец трахнул его.

-Тебе это нравиться, здоровяк? – хриплым от возбуждения голосом прошептал Ви. – Хочешь заявить права на мою задницу? - Джеки хмыкнул и толкнул его сильнее, на секунду заставляя потерять равновесие. Ви слегка повернул голову и, поймав губы Джеки своими, втянул его в неаккуратный поцелуй. – Так сделай это. Я хочу почувствовать тебя глубоко внутри. - хватка на бедрах Ви стала судорожной. - Ты такой большой, такой сильный. Я хочу…

Джеки бесцеремонно сунул в его рот два пальца, прерывая поток просьб, и, склонившись к его уху, тихо произнес: - А я хочу сначала хорошенько растянуть тебя. - Ви согласно промычал, обхватил толкнувшиеся в его рот пальцы, посасывая и обильно смачивая их слюной. Они имели привкус соли, которой Джеки посыпал его тело, и чего-то ещё, что могло быть собственным вкусом его кожи, но Ви не возражал. Чёрт, да он от Джеки примет вообще всё, что угодно.

Джеки размерено трахал его рот, то почти полностью доставая пальцы, то проталкивая их глубже и оглаживая горячий язык. Ви глухо стонал, не обращая внимание на стекающую по подбородку слюну. Прежде чем он успел окончательно потеряться в своих ощущениях, Джеки снова наклонился к нему: - А вот это нам только помешает, - и сдернул штаны с бёдер Ви.

Ви, поддерживая себя одной рукой, и завел вторую себе за спину, отодвигая ягодицу в сторону. Джеки резко вытащил пальцы у него изо рта и, отступив назад, чтобы увидеть картину целиком, восторженно присвистнул: - Блядь, Ви, знал бы ты, как сейчас выглядишь!

\- Будешь и дальше смотреть или всё-таки присоединишься? - как можно более насмешливо выдавил из себя Ви, ложась на капот и приглашающе раздвигая руками обе половинки. Он почувствовал движение за спиной, и скользкий от слюны палец Джеки дразняще медленно обвел его дырку. Господи, ожидание убивало его. Ви немного отодвинулся, пытаясь заставить Джеки проявить больше инициативы, на что тот только тихо усмехнулся.

\- Такой нетерпеливый. Не беспокойся, novio, я дам тебе то, что ты так отчаянно просишь. – Джеки слегка надавил на пульсирующее колечко мышц, но по-прежнему не проникая.

Ви почувствовал, как закипает от столь очевидной провокации: - Джеки, я клянусь… если ты сейчас же… - неожиданно ночной воздух прорезал вой сигнализации, а в соседнем переулке раздались громкие выстрелы.

С тихим ругательством Джеки натянул штаны обратно на Ви. – Ну что, по коням? – его голос буквально сочился плохо скрываемым раздражением. Напоследок успокоительно потрепав Ви по бедру, он поспешно обошел машину, залез на водительское место и открыл противоположную дверь: - Тебя долго ждать, а?

Ви несколько секунд ошалело оглядывался по сторонам, не понимая, что произошло. Он был на сто процентов уверен, что Джеки нагнет его прямо здесь, в грязном переулке. Но у Найт-Сити, по всей видимости, было на этот счет совсем иное мнение. Ви не хотел оказаться в самом центре разборки, которая с минуту на минуту переместиться в их переулок, поэтому он покорно влез в машину. Стоило двери закрыться, как Джеки вдавил педаль газа в пол.

Ви со смешком запустил руку в волосы. – Нежданная перестрелка – первый враг секса, приятель? – Джеки едва заметно хмыкнул и грубовато сжал Ви через штаны.

\- Лично меня, novio, небольшое ожидание только раззадоривает, - многообещающе сказал Джеки, возвращая руку обратно на руль. В этом Ви мог с ним согласится: он тоже был готов потерпеть минут пятнадцать, если после этого они проведут остаток ночи вместе. 

\- Господи, а меня оно просто убивает, - Ви драматично откинулся на спинку сидения, вспомнив о своём первоначальном намерении дразнить друга на протяжении всего пути домой, - я так хочу почувствовать твой толстый член внутри себя! – Джеки, шумно сглотнув, недоумённо уставился на него. – Не думаю, что у тебя получиться трахнуть меня за рулём, поэтому в твоих интересах как можно быстрее отвести нас ко мне. – Ви нарочито задумчиво провел пальцами по губам, из последних сил сдерживая смех.

– Ты явно нарываешься. – недовольно пробормотал Джеки. Он вновь сосредоточился на дороге, а Ви, не выдержав, громко расхохотался; ему всегда было весело с Джеки, неважно чем они занимались, и даже эта ситуация не стала исключением. Стерев выступившие на глазах слезы смеха, Ви отвернулся к окну.

Ночью движение всегда было более оживлённым: люди мотались из клуба в клуб на такси, посещали своих знакомых или принимали участие в не совсем законных действиях. Но какой бы ни была причина, факт оставался фактом – они застряли в пробке. Теперь дорога домой явно займёт больше четверти часа. Джеки начал нетерпеливо ерзать в своем кресле, в то время как Ви отстраненно наблюдал за ним.

Когда перед ними каким-то образом умудрилось втиснуться кислотно-желтое такси, Джеки, не выдержав, смачно выругался и в ярости саданул ладонью по рулю. Ви повернулся к нему и успокаивающе коснулся его бедра. – К чему такая спешка, Джек? - он скользнул рукой выше, задевая пальцами эрекцию своего друга.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джеки посмотрел на него: - Извини, я просто… - Ви приложил палец к его губам и перегнулся через центральную консоль.

\- У меня есть пара идей, как скрасить ожидание, - Ви многозначительно посмотрел на губы Джеки и облизнулся. Тот, в свою очередь, оглянулся на стоящую в левом ряду машину, но Ви схватил его за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. – Не беспокойся о них, сосредоточься на мне, - он порывисто сократил между ними расстояние и поцеловал своего друга. Джеки, казалось, немного расслабился, и Ви воспользовался этим, чтобы углубить поцелуй. 

Поцелуй был страстным, но не таким торопливым, как предыдущие. Ви никуда не спешил и с наслаждением исследовал чужой рот. Джеки, в свою очередь, положил руку ему на затылок, мягко перебирая волосы. Будучи уверенным, что он точно отвлекся от внешнего мира, Ви сместил ладонь и сжал его член: эрекция уже не была такой сильной, как раньше, но Ви с легкостью это исправит. 

Сзади послышались гудки недовольных водителей, – по всей видимости, они пропустили тот момент, когда движение возобновилось – и, не желая задерживать весь транспортный поток, Ви прервал поцелуй. – Тебе следует сосредоточиться на дороге, если хочешь, чтобы мы поскорее оказались у меня, - он подмигнул, а затем опустил голову, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с членом Джеки, всё ещё спрятанному в штанах. К величайшему облегчению Ви, когда они в спешке покидали клуб, Джеки забыл застегнуть свой дурацкий пояс, поэтому вновь освободить его не составило труда и он, не теряя времени, одним движением заглотил член на всю длину.

\- Блядь, Ви! – Джеки схватил его за волосы и под аккомпанемент отборной брани водителя кабриолета, в который он сейчас чуть не въехал, с силой оттянул назад. – О таком обычно предупреждают! – Ви на это лишь глупо улыбнулся, прежде чем Джеки обратно насадил его на свой член. Он с радостью открыл рот, позволяя Джеки задавать темп – не такой безумный, как в прошлый раз, но ровно такой, чтобы у них обоих нутро сводило от возбуждения.

Ви размерено двигался, то почти полностью выпуская тяжелый член изо рта, то принимая его обратно. Его челюсть болела от напряжения, но это была маленькая плата за возможность услышать несдержанные стоны Джеки. Ви не сразу обратил внимание на то, что рука, лежащая на затылке, плавно переместилась на его задницу, и, скользнув под пояс штанов, погладила сжавшийся анус. Ви не сдержался и, на секунду оторвавшись от своего занятия, протяжно застонал.

\- Понимаю, novio, я тоже не могу дождаться, когда наконец подпорчу твою тугую попку, - голос Джеки стал тихим, он вновь помассировал упругое колечко мышц. Ви прижался к ласкающим пальцам: от одной мысли о том, как Джеки сосредоточено растягивает его, в паху стало горячо. Но хотя умом он понимал, что им лучше подождать до тех пор, пока они не доберутся до парковки, желания тела были сильнее его.

\- Ну же, - Ви подался назад, пытаясь насадиться на палец. – Пожалуйста, Джеки! – но вместо того, чтобы наконец дать ему то, что он так отчаянно просит, Джеки убрал руку и заставил его подняться. 

Джеки продолжал смотреть на дорогу: - Обещаю, я всё сделаю в наилучшем виде, novio, - он ласково погладил Ви по шее. – И, кстати, мы уже прибыли. – действительно, они были на стоянке, расположенной под его домом.

\- Отлично, - пожал плечами Ви, - но сперва я хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот. Я знаю, что ты терпел всю ночь. – с этими словами он снова взял член своего друга. После нескольких мгновений бездействия, Джеки, ставшим привычным движением, опустил ладонь на его затылок, направляя. Ви застонал, зная, что Джеки почувствует вибрацию его горла – он никогда не испытывал такого сильного желания доставить удовольствие партнеру. Плюс он был уверен в том, что если дать Джеки кончить сейчас, то во время их главного действия он продержится дольше.

Как оказалось, Джеки не был эгоистичным любовником, поэтому он снова начал играть с задницей Ви. Скользнув пальцами по ложбинке между ягодиц, он коснулся чувствительной кожи вокруг ануса. Ви застонал вокруг распирающего его рот члена и подался назад. – Ты чертовски хорош, - Джеки протолкнул палец на несколько сантиметров вглубь, а затем начал аккуратно двигать им взад-вперед. – Я уже скоро, - воодушевлённый этим заявлением Ви ускорил свои движения. Он сосредоточился на головке и, плотно обхватив её губами, стал ласкать уздечку, самым кончиком языка забираясь в уретру. Не желая оставлять без внимания не поместившийся у него во рту ствол, Ви обхватил его рукой, быстро надрачивая, пытаясь дать Джеки как можно больше стимуляции.

Движущиеся в заднице пальцы дарили незабываемые ощущения, и Ви громко скулил, когда Джеки начал разводить их на манер ножниц, толкаясь глубже. Ви как никогда был близок к разрядке, но в этот раз он твердо решил, что кончит только от члена в своей заднице. Поэтому он поднял взгляд вверх и, зная, что Джеки всё поймет правильно, убрал ласкающую его руку.

Его дыхание стало рваным, мошонка поджалась и толчки лишились былой размеренности – и Ви пьянел от осознания того, что является причиной, по которой Джеки потерял контроль. Тишину салона нарушали пошлые, влажные звуки и низкие стоны. – Ви… - это было единственным предупреждением, которое смог выдавить из себя Джеки, прежде чем вжать его носом в пах, бурно кончая. Молодой киберпанк застонал, когда горячая струя ударила ему в горло. Семя Джеки имело терпкий солоноватый привкус, но он был уверен, что ничего более охеренного в своей жизни не пробовал. Ви старательно пытался проглотить всё, но спермы было слишком много, и она тонкой струйкой начала стекать по его подбородку. Джеки ослабил хватку на его затылке, но Ви не торопился подниматься, поглаживая член. Только когда он полностью опал, Ви отстранился, снова садясь в кресло.

После того, как они немного отдышались, Джеки перевел взгляд на Ви, который, ухмыляясь, открыл рот, показывая мужчине остатки спермы на своем языке. Джеки низко рассмеялся и лениво провел пальцами по его языку. – Никогда бы ни подумал, что ты можешь быть таким развратным, Ви. – он прикрыл глаза и начал тщательно облизывать пальцы, покрывая их спермой. – Черт, - Джеки впился взглядом в его влажные губы.

Ви не смог отказать себе в удовольствии показать свой характер и, прежде чем выпустить пальцы, он ощутимо прикусил их. Затем, проглотив остатки семени и утерев рот рукой, он, ни говоря ни слова, вылез из машины.

Джеки еще с минуту посидел, отходя от оргазма. Всё его тело наполнила ленивая нега, но он нашел в себе силы застегнуть штаны и последовать за своим другом. Он догнал Ви у лифта, который он уже успел вызвать, и теперь ждал, скучающе прислонившись к стене. Игнорируя всякое понятие личного пространства, Джеки навис над ним: - Ты в курсе, что от тебя пока больше хлопот, чем пользы? - Ви ничего не ответил, прижимаясь ближе и вновь притягивая руку Джеки к своим губам.

Он задался вопросом – была ли это своеобразная оральная фиксация? Даже если и так, сейчас время для удовольствий. А поразмышлять над этим можно и позже, когда в его рту не будет крупных мозолистых пальцев. Ви пьянел от терпкого вкуса кожи, не мог найти в себе силы оторваться ни на секунду, даже если бы это был вопрос жизни и смерти. Джеки хмыкнул и сказал, обращаясь к самому себе: - Определенно больше хлопот. – прежде чем ненароком протолкнуть пальцы дальше. Ви поперхнулся от неожиданности, но не позволил Джеки убрать пальцы, обводя языком выступающие костяшки.

Двери лифта с характерным звуком распахнулись, и, к счастью, внутри никого не оказалось. Не выпуская пальцев изо рта, Ви осторожно попятился назад, утягивая за собой Джеки. Стоило им зайти, как Ви впечатал его в стенку лифта и закинул ногу на его бедро. Вытащив пальцы и напоследок поцеловав каждый по отдельности, Ви прошептал Джеки на ухо: - А теперь давай перейдем к практике, - и положил его руку на свою задницу.

\- Как я понял, терпение – не твоя добродетель, novio, - несмотря на насмешливый тон, Джеки сделал так, как его просили. – Ты правда этого хочешь? – сунув руку под джинсы Ви, он обвел скользкими пальцами его анус, медленно проталкивая указательный палец внутрь.

\- Черт возьми, да! – простонал Ви. Его колени подогнулись, и теперь он полностью висел на Джеки, жадно насаживаясь на растягивающие его пальцы. Это было именно то, чего он так долго ждал. Друг, в которого он был влюблён, трахает его пальцами, готовя к большему. Поддавшись порыву странной нежности, Ви уткнулся лицом в чужую шею и принялся покрывать поцелуями каждый участок кожи, до которого мог дотянуться.

Джеки, похоже, это понравилось, и он провел носом по виску Ви, с наслаждением втягивая чужой запах. – Ты такой узкий, novio, - он полностью вытащил палец, чтоб в следующую секунду толкнуться сразу двумя, - и неужели ты правда думаешь, что сможешь принять меня целиком? 

Ви нравилось, как пальцы растягивают чувствительные стенки, но когда Джеки добавил еще один, он вздрогнул от боли. В этот момент он был крайне благодарен Джеки за то, что он не спешил и, несмотря на собственное возбуждение, действовал очень аккуратно. Постепенно неприятные ощущения сошли на нет, и Ви вновь стал подмахивать бедрами, судорожно цепляясь за плечи и загнано дыша. Ви решил было ответить чем-то остроумным, но слова потонули в жарком стоне, стоило пальцам проехаться по простате.

Лифт снова зазвенел, но Ви был уверен, что это не его этаж, слишком уж быстро они приехали. Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, на каком этаже они остановились, но оказалось, что они действительно были на месте. Видимо, правду говорили о том, что в приятной компании время летит незаметно. Джеки убрал руку до того, как Ви попытался его остановить. – Полегче, ese, совсем скоро ты получишь свою награду за ожидание. – он сжал свой член, давая понять, что он имеет ввиду. – Ты весь вечер динамил меня, так что даже не думай, будто сможешь откупиться от меня очередным минетом.

Ви развернулся и, осознанно красуясь, медленно подтянул джинсы, не натягивая их до конца, оставляя болтаться на выпирающих тазовых косточках. Вышедший следом из лифта Джеки не удержался и игриво шлепнул его по заднице. Он думал, что Ви сейчас дразнил его? Что ж, это он только начал. – Я тебе покажу, что значит нарываться по-настоящему, здоровяк! – с этими словами Ви ринулся в сторону своей квартиры.


	4. Chapter 4

Стоило завернуть за угол, как Ви, не сдержавшись, сорвался на бег, даже не удосужившись убедиться, поспевает ли за ним Джеки. С первой попытки разблокировав дверь, он ввалился в свою квартиру и, включив свет, мысленно взвыл от открывшегося вида. До этого момента Ви и подумать не мог, что в один прекрасный день ему будет стыдно за свой бардак, тем более перед Джеки. На нормальную уборку, разумеется, времени не оставалось, и он, решительно щелкнув выключателем, рассудив, что света огней за окном более чем достаточно, сгреб валяющуюся на полу одежду и закинул её в угол. Зная, что в его распоряжении осталось меньше минуты, Ви огляделся, пытаясь найти другой очаг беспорядка. Его занимающая большую часть комнаты кровать была завалена всяким мелким мусором: от использованных салфеток и обёрток от презервативов до коробок из-под еды на вынос. Ви смел всё в небольшую мусорную корзину и задвинул её обратно под окно.

Не успел он закончить разглаживать смятые простыни, как в дверь требовательно постучали: - Будет очень смешно, если таким оригинальным способом ты решил отшить меня, – прокричал Джеки. Ви знал, что он может с легкостью открыть замок, но то, что Джеки это не сделал, дало ему время на ещё один отвлекающий манёвр. Он быстро скинул куртку и, стянув футболку через голову, поспешно расшнуровал ботинки, оставаясь в одних джинсах.

Наконец, удовлетворенный проделанной работой, Ви открыл дверь и как можно более небрежно привалился к косяку. – О, Джеки, что привело тебя ко мне в столь поздний час? – вот теперь он нарывался, стоя перед возбужденным мужчиной лишь в штанах, невыносимо низко сидящих на бедрах. Поймав голодный взгляд, Ви, соблазнительно прикусив губу, дал ему ещё пару мгновений полюбоваться собой, прежде чем кинуться на него. Джеки явно не ожидал от него такой прыти, и его руки инстинктивно подхватили Ви за задницу, удерживая от падения. Самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, Ви плотнее сжал ногами его талию и обвил руками шею, в то время как Джеки, наконец переступив порог, вжал его в ближайшую стену.

\- Черт возьми! – поцелуй Джеки больше походил на укус. Ви прижался к нему ещё ближе и не сдержал стона, когда почувствовал знакомую выпуклость, являющуюся очевидным подтверждением того, что их желание обоюдно. Пока он плавился от жарких прикосновений, Джеки оторвался от его губ и переключился на шею.

Ви в немом стоне откинул голову назад, давая больше доступа: - Да, Джек, ещё. – вдохновленный такой реакцией Джеки поставил засос на самом видном месте, впрочем, Ви это не беспокоило; он не собирался скрывать отметины, которыми друг щедро покрывал его шею и плечи, напротив, ему бы хотелось, чтобы они оставались на его коже как можно дольше. 

Желая большего, Ви просунул руку между их телами и, вытащив член, провел по нему рукой. Его стон заставил Джеки усмехнулся: - Почему всё веселье достается только тебе? – Ви рассмеялся в ответ и с готовностью запустил руку в его штаны. Немного неловких телодвижений, и вот он обхватил рукой сразу оба члена. Ви сжал пальцы и на пробу медленно провёл рукой; это нехитрое действие заставило их синхронно застонать. – Очень хорошо, - Джеки наклонился и, накрыв его ладонь своей, увеличил темп. – Но так будет лучше, правда?

\- Да, - Ви позволил Джеки направлять свою руку. Он размазал выступившую предварительную смазку по всей длине, тем самым облегчая скольжение. Только сейчас, когда член Джеки прижимался к его, Ви наконец в полной мере осознал, насколько большим он был, и что проникновение, как минимум, будет болезненным. Но, как ни странно, это не пугало, а только раззадоривало ещё больше, заставляя представлять, как охуенно его член будет ощущаться внутри. – Блядь! – громко застонал Ви. Он скинул ласкающую его руку и уж было направил член в себя, как Джеки остановил его.

\- Я понимаю, что тебе уже не терпится, novio, - Джеки закинул его на плечо с такой легкостью, будто он ничего не весил, и пошел в сторону кровати. – Но я не хочу, чтобы в процессе ты об этом пожалел, - этими словами он бросил Ви на постель.

Ви приподнялся на локтях и медленно провел рукой по груди: - Для начала сделай уже хоть что-нибудь, здоровяк, о чем можно будет потом сожалеть! – Джеки одним движением стянул болтающиеся где-то в районе колен джинсы, оставляя Ви полностью голым. Раздвинув ноги, Ви скользнул рукой дальше, лениво погладил свой член и, продолжая смотреть в глаза своему партнеру, легко ввел сразу два пальца внутрь.

Джеки лишь хохотнул от такой наглости: – Я уже говорил, что ты чертовски невероятен, Ви? – он поудобнее устроился между широко раскинутых ног, и, перехватив запястья Ви, завел их ему за голову.

\- Лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать, - Ви на пробу дернул руками - держали его крепко. Легко высвободится из такого положения не получится, но это только сильнее возбуждало.

\- Пожалуй, я так и сделаю, - ответил Джеки. Он продолжил осыпать легкими поцелуями открытую шею и ключицы Ви, заставляя его тихо хихикать. Ви не помнил, когда в последний раз ему было так хорошо. После переезда в Найт-Сити, он решил не обременять себя чем-то более серьезным перепихона на одну ночь, не желая наступать на грабли под названием «отношения» во второй раз. После всего, что случилось с его бывшим, он не хотел снова остаться с разбитым сердцем, что практически забыл, какое удовольствие может приносить близость с человеком, которого ты любишь. Но время лечит. А потом всё завертелось слишком быстро: первое совместное дело, закончившееся попойкой, и вот они уже лучшие друзья. Джеки, казалось, искренне беспокоился о нем, и Ви, как-то не заметно для себя влюбился в него, даже не надеясь на взаимность. Но, может быть, его чувства не были настолько… односторонними? 

В любом случае, он не должен позволить неприятным размышлениям помешать ему насладиться первым и последним разом с Джеки. Поэтому Ви решительно задвинул на задний план всё мысли, стараясь не думать о том, как завтра проснется в полном одиночестве. Джеки, должно быть, заметил, что Ви отвлекся, поэтому он оторвался от его шеи и пристально посмотрел в глаза: - Ты слишком много думаешь, novio, – на секунду Джеки с щемящей нежностью коснулся губами его виска, и от этого поцелуя в груди Ви что-то оборвалось. Он расслаблено откинулся на простыни и ещё шире развёл колени: - Думаю, нам пора с этим что-то делать, верно? – Ви извивался под ним, пытаясь хоть немного снять болезненное напряжение в паху, остро ощущая контраст между своим обнаженным телом и полностью одетым партнером.

\- Джеки, пожалуйста! – Ви дернулся в стальной хватке, пытаясь освободить руки. Он хотел прикоснуться к Джеки, показать ему, насколько сильно он его хочет, но тот лишь посмеивался над его безуспешными попытками вырваться. Джеки перехватил его запястья одной рукой, а второй погладил грудь Ви, прослеживая линии выступающих на поверхность проводков. 

\- Ты всегда был занят кем-то другим, - сказал Джеки, надавливая на почти сошедший засос, оставленный предыдущим любовником, - Но сегодня ты только мой! – он наклонился и с силой прикусил кожу, ставя поверх бледной гематомы свою метку; Ви вздрогнул, и Джеки, словно извиняясь за грубость, осторожно лизнул место укуса языком, прежде чем наконец отпустить руки Ви.

Джеки поднялся со своего места, восхищенно оглядывая раскинувшегося на постели Ви. Он одним движением стряхнул с плеч куртку и откинул её куда-то в сторону, затем принялся за ботинки. Ви внимательно следил за его движениями, всё ещё не до конца веря, что это происходит на самом деле.

Над изголовьем кровати находилась небольшая полка, где он хранил предметы первой необходимости: салфетки, несколько банок NiCola, смазку и презервативы. Ви подполз к ней и триумфально снял с неё смазку. Но большая рука тут же выхватила у него тюбик, и прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, он почувствовал, как крепкое обнаженное тело прижимается к нему.

\- Хорошо, что ты устроил для меня то представление в клубе, - хрипло выдохнул Джеки, прежде чем нащупать задницу Ви. Услышав знакомый щелчок, сопровождающий открытие бутылочки с маслом, он с готовностью выгнул поясницу. Джеки одобрительно провел рукой по его спине. – А теперь раскройся для меня, novio, - его голос был низким и полным похоти, и Ви подчинился. Опустившись грудью на кровать, он положил руки на ягодицы и широко раздвинул их.

\- Охренеть, - Джеки опустил руку и коснулся ануса, легко проталкивая один палец внутрь. – как же хорошо, - Ви тихо застонал, ожидая, когда ещё один палец войдет в него, но вместо этого он почувствовал… язык?!

Ви вскрикнул и дернулся вперед, стремясь уйти от прикосновения, но сильные руки не дали ему это сделать. 

\- Всё в порядке, novio, расслабься. – прежде чем вернуться к прерванному занятию, Джеки успокаивающе погладил Ви по бедру. Его язык обвел кольцо мышц, невыносимо медленно проникая внутрь. Ви рвано вздохнул и опустил руку на его затылок. 

Джеки удовлетворенно хмыкнул, когда Ви, изнывая от нетерпения, подался назад. Добавив к ласкающему языку второй палец, Джеки ускорил движения; черт, его пальцы были толстыми, но ощущались на удивление правильно. Джеки прекратил вылизывать его анус и переместился поцелуями ниже, на внутреннюю часть бёдер; Ви вздрогнул, когда палец коснулся той самой точки. – Блядь, Джеки! – крикнул он, вскидывая бедра. – Прямо там, черт возьми!

\- Будет сделано, - теперь внутри Ви двигались сразу три пальца, точно задевая простату. Каждое умелое прикосновение было сродни удару по обнаженным нервам, и это оказалось последней каплей. 

\- Джек, сильнее! - Ви был почти на грани, ещё чуть-чуть – и он точно кончит. Но Джеки, почувствовав его состояние, прекратил двигаться. Это так проявляются его садистские замашки? – Какого черта ты остановился?! – Ви с недовольным рычанием вскинул бёдра, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы.

\- Прости, novio, - Джеки лениво погладил чувствительные стенки, - Но ты же понимаешь, что я не могу дать тебе сейчас кончить? - вопреки этим словам, он не явно спешил доставать свои гребанные пальцы. Придётся действовать самостоятельно.

Ви ухватил Джеки за запястье и, не сдержав разочарованного всхлипа, отвёл его руку. Затем, используя свою ловкость, он резко перевернулся, меняя позу: теперь Джеки лежал на спине, а он нависал над ним. Ви опустился на его бедра и почувствовал, как головка члена скользит по ложбинке между ягодиц.

\- Тогда почему бы нам наконец не перейти к самой веселой части?


	5. Chapter 5

Ви подмигнул Джеки и с нескрываемым наслаждением провел руками по его покрытой темной порослью груди. Хотя он месяцами представлял себе этот момент, он никогда не думал, что до него действительно дойдёт. Но разве он против? Конечно, пытаться флиртовать с Джеки при любой возможности было весело, но наконец пожать плоды своих стараний… Черт, что может быть лучше! После своего приезда в Найт-Сити, Ви переспал со многими людьми, но, признаться, ему нравились парни определенного типажа: высокие и крепкие. Сколько раз он скакал на чужом члене, представляя, что это Джеки трахает его, но реальность оказывалась лучше всех фантазий вместе взятых.

\- Серьёзно? - Джеки удивленно вскинул бровь. - Как хорошо, что в этот раз тебе не придётся ничего представлять. – неужели Ви сказал последнюю мысль вслух? Блядь, как же стыдно, но Джеки, похоже, подобное откровение нисколько не смутило. Напротив, его лицо светилось просто необыкновенным самодовольством. 

\- Давай уже, - Ви устроился поудобнее и начал медленно опускаться на стоящий колом член.

\- Подожди, novio, - Джеки придержал его за бёдра. - У тебя есть презерватив?

\- Нет, - этот естественный вопрос неприятно задел самолюбие Ви. – я имею ввиду, что у меня нет твоего размера, - поспешно добавил он, заметив открытую пачку на прикроватной тумбочке, - честно! – он всегда использовал защиту во время секса, но сейчас ему хотелось почувствовать Джеки без каких-либо преград. Однако, если тому правда спокойнее с презервативом, Ви не будет настаивать на своём. В конце концов, он же не конченый эгоист. 

\- Ты не шутишь? – Джеки выжидающе посмотрел на него.

\- Я серьезен как никогда, - Ви нетерпеливо потерся задницей о его стояк.

\- Тогда скажи, насколько сильно ты этого хочешь, - Джеки с легкостью удерживал отнюдь не маленький вес Ви, не давая ему ни отстраниться, ни насадиться сильнее. 

\- Это звучит охереть как плохо, но я, блядь, хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул! – Ви попытался направить член в себя, но его рука была грубо отброшена прочь. – Я так давно хотел, чтоб… чтобы ты хорошенько мне вставил, - Ви с удовольствием отметил, что Джеки слегка ослабил хватку на его бёдрах, - а потом кончил глубоко внутри меня. Мне это нужно, черт возьми, как же ты мне нужен!

\- Блядь! - Джеки не смог устоять перед таким убедительным аргументом. Он прижался головкой к влажному отверстию, слегка надавливая. Ви торжествующе улыбнулся. – А как долго ты этого хотел?

\- Помнишь наше первое совместное дело? – хрипло начал Ви, не понимая, как ему сейчас удается вести более-менее осмысленный разговор. – Ты был пиздец каким горячим и крутым, а потом, когда мы впервые вместе выпили, я понял, что… - Ви шумно втянул носом воздух, одним плавным движением насаживаясь до конца. Господи, он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз чувствовал себя настолько заполненным. Джеки успокаивающе погладил его по бедру, давая время привыкнуть к себе. Ви со смехом уронил подбородок на грудь. 

\- Всё нормально, Ви?

\- Да, черт возьми, да. Ты просто очень большой. – он оперся ладонями о грудь Джеки и посмотрел на него затуманенным похотью взглядом. – Но это просто охрененно.

После нескольких секунд, в течение которых они оба привыкали к новым ощущениям, Ви выпрямился и начал медленно насаживаться на член, постепенно увеличивая амплитуду движений. 

\- Какой же ты узкий! – Джеки до синяков сжал пальцами его бедра, но Ви был слишком возбужден, чтобы обратить на это внимание. – Я умирал от зависти каждый раз, когда видел тебя с другим парнем. А теперь ты, наконец, только мой! 

Что он имеет ввиду? Неужели Джеки ревновал? И как давно? Ви упрямо встряхнул головой, пытаясь понять, что значат его слова, но член, движущийся глубоко в его заднице, явно не способствовал продуктивному мыслительному процессу. Поэтому он бросил эту бесполезную затею, и, приподнявшись, оставив внутри только головку члена Джеки, вновь резко опустился на него. Он продолжал делать это вновь и вновь, пока не поймал нужный угол проникновения, чтобы член при каждом движении задевал простату. 

\- Д-да! – заикаясь от сильного удовольствия прокричал Ви. Как же хорошо. Ви прекрасно знал о том, что он громкий; одним партнерам это нравилось, другим – нет. В любом случае, ему было глубоко плевать на их мнение, и уж тем более на мнение тех, кто случайно мог его услышать. Однако сейчас ему почему-то хотелось, чтобы Джеки получал такое же удовольствие от процесса, как и он сам. Хотя, если бы крики Ви его смущали, он бы сказал ему об этом, правда? Несмотря на то, что напряжение в паху с каждой секундой становилось всё мучительнее, Ви не спешил прикасаться к себе, желая продлить удовольствие как можно дольше. 

Но Джеки, по всей видимости, надело лежать без дела: – Как тебе такое? – теперь уже он насаживал Ви на себя, громко рыча от того, как горячие стенки плотно обхватывают его.

\- Ммм… так даже лучше! – Ви был не против того, чтобы его партнёр задавал темп. - Господи, Джек, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, меня надолго не хватит! – на всякий случай предупредил он, тем не менее ничего не делая для того, чтобы отсрочить разрядку.

\- Неужели? - Джеки не на секунду не сбавлял темп. - Собираешься кончить без рук? – Ви согласно кивнул и, приспособившись к бешеному ритму, начал сбивчиво описывать то, насколько ему сейчас хорошо, до тех пор, пока острое наслаждение не накрыло его с головой. 

Он до хруста выгнулся в пояснице, простонав имя Джеки, который продолжал двигаться в нём, нарочно задевая особенно чувствительную сейчас простату. Это было так здорово. Джеки наконец остановился, давая Ви прийти в себя после оргазма. 

\- Ты просто великолепен! – сдавленно пробормотал он, наверняка поняв, что Ви в равной степени получает удовольствие как от стимуляции, так и от грязных разговорчиков. 

Ви посмотрел вниз и увидел, что немного его спермы попало на грудь Джеки. Он чувствовал, как зажатый в сверхчувствительных стенках член продолжает слабо пульсировать. Поймав взгляд Джеки, он одарил его широкой, абсолютно идиотской улыбкой: - Это было невероятно.

Джеки коротко усмехнулся и, аккуратно приподнявшись на локтях, задумчиво провел рукой по испачканной груди. Ви почти инстинктивно приоткрыл рот, и он не преминул этим воспользоваться. 

Ви закрыл глаза, полностью сосредоточившись на том, как ловкие пальцы ласкают его язык и нёбо. В этом было что-то невыносимо развратное, но кого это сейчас волнует? Вдруг место пальцев занял горячий язык, но поцелуй вышел слишком коротким и небрежным. Ви разочарованно всхлипнул и сглотнул остатки спермы. Джеки на это только ухмыльнулся: - Мне нравиться твой вкус.

Ви было откровенно влом придумывать остроумный ответ; вместо этого он просто застонал и двинул бедрами ему на встречу. Всё происходящее казалось нереальным, и он был рад тому, что Джеки отогнал того синеволосого парня в клубе. Ведь от секса с ним он бы не получил и половины того удовольствия, как от близости с Джеки. Но ему этого было мало. Ви попытался снова насадиться на член, но колени предательски разъехались в стороны, и он чуть не упал на своего партнера.

Джеки похлопал его по бедру: - Давай, novio, вставай. – Ви неохотно поднялся с его истекающего смазкой члена и в мгновение ока оказался прижатым к постели. Он поспешно расставил ноги шире, всем своим видом показывая заинтересованность в происходящем. 

Схватив лежащую у изголовья подушку, Джеки подсунул её под бёдра Ви, поднимая их на лучшую высоту. – Уже готов пойти на второй заход? – это был не вопрос, а скорее констатация факта. 

\- Ещё как, детка! – Ви сцепил ноги за спиной Джеки и, положив руку ему на затылок, рывком притянул к себе:

\- Но если ты сейчас же не трахнешь меня, то… 

Джеки заткнул его голодным поцелуем. Ви выгнулся дугой, не желая оставлять ни дюйма между их телами, и, не разрывая поцелуя, снова направил член к своему входу.

Получив этот «тонкий» намек, Джеки одним размашистым движением вошел внутрь и застонал, когда его член снова погрузился в пульсирующую тесноту. 

\- Видишь, как всё просто, здоровяк. Но я уверен, ты можешь двигаться быстрее! – требовательно проговорил Ви.

Джеки со смешком опустил голову: - Да тебе не угодишь.

Он начал двигаться в Ви, постепенно набирая темп. Ви потянулся к его губам: это едва ли можно было называть поцелуем – скорее уж неряшливым столкновением зубов и языков. Но этого было достаточно.

Через несколько минут Ви снова почувствовал приятную тяжесть в паху. Он перестал цепляться за Джеки и подхватил свои ноги под коленями, желая сделать угол проникновения ещё глубже. Джеки понял, что он пытается сделать, положил свои ладони на его ноги и начал аккуратно надавливать до тех пор, пока колени Ви не вдавились в простынь по обе стороны от его головы. 

\- Господи! Твою мать, Джек!

\- Всё нормально? - Джеки сделал небольшой толчок, чтобы проверить позицию.

\- Да! Черт возьми, да! – хорошо, что природная гибкость позволяла ему довольствоваться не только самыми обычными позами. Джеки поставил одну ногу на кровать и перенес свой вес на другое колено. Теперь он мог проникнуть в него так глубоко, как и хотел Ви.

С громким рычанием Джеки снова принялся вколачиваться в распростертое под ним тело: - Тебе это нравится, а? Ты все еще чертовски тугой, но я это сейчас исправлю. – теперь пришла его очередь говорить бессвязные пошлости, что только ещё больше заводили Ви.

\- Я уже скоро, - Ви обхватил свой член, яростно надрачивая в такт движениям Джеки.

\- Тоже, novio, - Джеки сбился c размеренного темпа, не собираясь больше откладывать долгожданную разрядку.

Ви кончил первым. Он прижался к Джеки так сильно, как только мог, и закричал, не в силах молчать во время одного из мощнейших оргазмов в своей жизни. Густая струя спермы ударила из его члена, несколько капель даже попало на лицо. Он шумно вздохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя:

\- Чёрт, это было охренеть как круто.

\- Видел бы ты себя со стороны. – Джеки, не смотря на своё очевидное возбуждение, попытался выскользнуть из податливого тела, но Ви остановил его.

\- Кончи в меня, здоровяк. – Ви крепко сжал задницу Джеки, не давая ему отстраниться. – Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал! – трение скользкой от пота кожи, рваные вздохи, заполнившие комнату, – он нисколько бы не покривил душой, назвав этот момент идеальным.

\- Черт возьми. – Джеки начал медленно наращивать темп до тех пор, пока не вернулся к быстрым глубоким толчкам, заставляя Ви тихо поскуливать от чрезмерной стимуляции. В этот раз ему не потребовалось много времени: Джеки тихо выдохнул что-то на испанском – Ви не смог разобрать слов – и кончил, наполняя его задницу вязким семенем. Ещё три глубоких толчка, и он замер, наслаждаясь последними отголосками оргазма.

Если Ви думал, что был полон от члена Джеки, то сейчас он понял, как сильно ошибался. Спермы было так много, что она свободно вытекала из его задницы. Джеки стряхнул всё ещё удерживающие его ладони и обессиленно упал на кровать рядом с Ви, пытаясь восстановить дыхание: 

\- Это официально один из самых лучших трахов в моей жизни!

Ви потянулся, чувствуя приятную истому во всем теле. Он завел руку за спину и коснулся колечка мышц, с удовлетворением отмечая, что там всё растянуто. – Полностью поддерживаю. – согласился он.

Джеки с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Ви провел по ложбинке меж ягодиц и сунул испачканные пальцы в рот с таким видом, будто ничего вкуснее его спермы он в жизни ни пробовал. 

\- Ты чертовски грязный.

Теперь, когда возбуждение утихло, эти слова смутили его. Ви состроил настолько виноватую гримасу, что Джеки стоило больших усилий не рассмеяться: - И я ничего не имею против, novio, - он повернулся и втянул его в неспешный поцелуй.

Ви не ожидал, что Джеки захочет целовать его после такого, но удивление не помешало ему насладиться моментом нежности. Через некоторое время Джеки отстранился и потянулся к тумбочке, в верхнем ящике которой Ви обычно хранил сигареты. Достав одну из пачки, он чиркнул зажигалкой и глубоко затянулся.

Ви лежал рядом с ним, рассеяно наблюдая за поднимающимся к потолку дымом. И что дальше? Джеки уйдет сразу или сперва дождется, когда он заснет? Понимая, что терять ему больше нечего, он перевернулся на бок и, положив голову на широкую грудь Джеки, перекинул ногу через его бедро. 

\- Не думал, что ты любишь засыпать в обнимку, – посмеиваясь сказал Джеки, передавая сигарету Ви.

Он неспешно втянул дым в легкие и также медленно выдохнул через нос. – У меня никто не задерживается на всю ночь. – Ви было горько это признавать, но факт оставался фактом. 

\- Ну, я, по крайней мере, никуда не денусь, novio. - Джеки забрал сигарету и, обняв его за плечо, притянул к себе. Они так и лежали, раскуривая одну сигарету на двоих. Никому не хотелось нарушать уютную тишину. Комната, пахнущая табачным дымом и по́том, напомнила Ви обо всех тех случаях, когда он первым уходил после секса. Он невольно задался вопросом, будет ли Джеки вести себя также.

Ви хорошо знал своего друга и умом понимал, что произошедшее никак не повлияет на отношения между ними. Джеки уйдет и притворится, что этого никогда не было, верно? Но он остался, и Ви чувствовал себя настолько счастливым, пусть даже если Джеки и имел ввиду только то, что просто собирается переночевать у него. Он упрямо отмел худший вариант событий, в котором Джеки на утро понимает, какую серьезную ошибку они совершили, и начинает его избегать.

Ви не хотел сейчас засыпать. Он должен поговорить с Джеки, рассказать ему о своих чувствах и попросить остаться с ним. Взглянув на него, Ви тихо произнес: 

\- Я думаю, что нам надо…

\- … поспать, а всё разговоры отложить до утра. - Джеки провел рукой по влажным от пота волосам Ви. – Ты же не против, novio?

\- Конечно нет, - пальцы слишком приятно перебирали его волосы, и Ви чувствовал, как его глаза начинают слипаться. Он потерся щекой о грудь Джеки и, устроившись поудобнее, наконец позволил себе заснуть.


	6. Chapter 6

Утром Ви проснулся на удивление отдохнувшим. Он потянулся и тут же охнул от тупой боли пониже спины: прошлой ночью определенно что-то было, и, по всей видимости, в постели он сейчас был не один. Ви медленно повернулся и увидел лежащего рядом с ним Джеки. Он пораженно замер.

Двигаться не хотелось от слова совсем, но Ви чувствовал, что надо что-то сделать. Например, ополоснуться, чтобы выглядеть менее помятым к тому моменту, когда Джеки проснется. Им уже доводилось пару раз ночевать вместе, поэтому он твердо знал: спит Джеки необычайно крепко. Так что он даже не шелохнулся, когда Ви осторожно выбрался из его объятий.

Но далеко уйти ему не удалось. Пройдя пару шагов, Ви споткнулся на ровном месте и непременно бы упал, еcли бы не вовремя подвернувшаяся стена. Черт возьми, у него никогда раньше не заплетались ноги после секса, но это была малая цена за пережитое наслаждение.

Кое-как доковыляв до ванной комнаты, Ви неловко влез в душевую кабину. Он надеялся, что его желание помыться с утра пораньше не будет расценено Джеки как попытка скорее избавиться от всякого упоминания об их бурной ночи.

Включив воду, Ви быстро посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что вчера его хорошенько отодрали. Волосы всклокочены, шея и грудь расцвечены яркими засосами, а на бедрах отчетливо проступают синяки от чужих пальцев. Ви был невероятно доволен своим внешним видом, хотя застывшая на ногах сперма была здесь определенно лишней.

Выдавив немного геля на ладонь, он намылил волосы и тело. По-хорошему надо бы вымыть ещё и внутри, но сейчас делать это почему-то не хотелось. Быстро сполоснувшись, он вернулся обратно в спальню. 

Скользнув в постель, Ви прижался к горячему телу и, убаюканный мерным дыханием Джеки, снова провалился в сон.

В следующий раз он проснулся от того, что Джеки осторожно тряс его за плечо. 

\- Добрый день, Ви, - хриплым со сна голосом проговорил он.

Лениво потянувшись, Ви положил подбородок на его грудь. 

\- Уже полдень? - он нехотя выпустил Джеки из своих объятий и перекатился на бок. – Проспать утро – не самый плохой способ провести его, а? 

Теперь, когда они лежали лицом друг к другу, Ви почувствовал себя странно уязвимым. Обычно он не разговаривал со своим партнером после того, как они оба кончили.

Явно почувствовав его беспокойство, Джеки погладил Ви по щеке. – Ты в порядке?

Ви накрыл ладонью ласкающую его руку: - Разумеется. Я просто… это… В общем, забей. – отмахнулся он.

\- «Забей»? Да на тебе лица нет. – Ви никогда не видел Джеки таким встревоженным. И это ему не понравилось.

\- Всё просто, - Ви рассудил, что делать вид, будто всё нормально, бессмысленно и решил сказать правду, насколько бы жалко она не звучала. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

Он пробормотал своё признание чуть слышно, ощущая при этом себя полнейшим идиотом.

\- И только? – Джеки притянул его обратно к себе и с явным облегчением поцеловал. - Я никуда не уйду, если ты меня не гонишь, novio. - он взъерошил всё еще влажные после душа волосы Ви. – Эй, ты принял душ без меня?

Ви дернулся вперед, прижимая Джеки обратно к матрасу. – Я говорю не об этом. - он поцеловал его: - Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.

Джеки не знал, что твориться в голове у его друга, и как он может убедить его в своей искренности.

– Неужели ты и правда думаешь, что я тебя отпущу? – он отвел волосы Ви назад, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо.

\- Мне казалось, что ты просто хотел, ну, повеселиться без обязательств, - Ви неопределенно пожал плечами. Джеки наверняка сейчас пытается его разыграть: уж слишком его слова похожи на те, которые он в тайне жаждал услышать. 

\- Mi amor, - Джеки нежно обхватил лицо Ви обеими руками, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. – Если для тебя это был одноразовый перепихон – что ж, пусть будет так. - Ви попытался отодвинуться, не желая ничего больше слышать, но Джеки ещё не закончил: - Но если ты хочешь чего-то серьезного… - он быстро поцеловал Ви, не давая ему возразить раньше времени. – То я очень даже за.

Ви сморгнул навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. Это всё выпитый накануне алкоголь, сделавший его таким чувствительным, правда ведь? Ещё не хватало, чтобы Джеки подумал, будто он плакса. Но тот никак это не прокомментировал и лишь прижался лбом к его лбу в каком-то странном, на удивление интимном жесте: - Как ты на это смотришь, mi amor?

\- Да. – тихо выдохнул Ви.

\- «Да», что?

\- Да, я хочу, чтобы всё было серьезно! – Ви припал к его губам в отчаянном поцелуе, тем самым скрепляя негласную сделку. Наконец-то. Он был безгранично счастлив, хотя и понимал, что трудности на этом только начинаются. Предстояло ещё многое обсудить, но они теперь вместе, и это самое главное. А остальное приложится.


End file.
